


slipping through the minutes, trying to notch them

by Mattition



Series: The fear: that nothing survives. The greater fear: that something does. [6]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Cock Warming, Domestic Bliss, M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:48:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattition/pseuds/Mattition
Summary: "What's mine is yours," says Elias, tinny and annoyed through the phone. Like it was something he should've known. Peter stifles a smile.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist, Peter Lukas/Jonathan "Jon" Sims | The Archivist
Series: The fear: that nothing survives. The greater fear: that something does. [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2043436
Comments: 12
Kudos: 52





	slipping through the minutes, trying to notch them

**Author's Note:**

> this is soft u_u i'm lichrally just trying to vibe
> 
> CWs: mentions of Elias endangering Jon (getting those marks babyyy), mentions of divorce, general warnings for lonelyeyes relationship dynamics
> 
> Title is from Richard Siken's _The Torn-Up Road_

He's not asleep, despite the rumormongering from Peter that the only time he's had a full night's rest is when there's a cock in him. That was an outside variable, and he'd got one helluva spanking for the language he used in his rebuttal. He's just. He's resting his eyes. He was up til all hours last night because Elias and Peter are fighting over who gets to divorce who this time around. It's all very tiring, and they don't keep it to Elias' study like they promised. But he is content just now, in the quiet of the house when Elias is gone, content with Peter's cock heavy on his tongue.

It's not that he prefers Peter to Elias; if anything, it's the other way around, but sometimes the _silence_ that surrounds Peter is so soothing. Elias is so good to him, and if he were ever honest with himself, he'd admit to being in love with him, but Elias, for all his virtues and merits, has never shut the fuck up a day in his life.

Peter's fog is soothing.

Peter pets him every once in a while, big hand rough in his bare back. He's found some artifacts on his last trip, so he's cataloguing them to sell to M. Salesa. At the very least he's taken care to actually test them outside of the house this time. The landline rings from across the room. Peter makes no move to answer it, and when Jon starts sleepily, his hand turns heavy on Jon's head, a clear instruction. Jon settles back in, hums in contentment. The landline rings out and Peter's cell phone rings before the silence can settle. Peter has never been able to use technology, and Jon refuses to teach him on principal, so he fumbles with the wailing device for a few minutes, trying his damnedest to quiet it without letting the caller know he's seen it. The ringing doesn't stop, and Jon has to pull off so as not to bite his dick while trying to hold back laughter. Peter smacks him on the shoulder, panicked and annoyed, and shoves the phone into his hands. Jon is still laughing as he picks up the call. 

Elias is already talking, complaining, really, as he brings the phone to his ear. He cuts himself off.

"Kitten," he sighs, clearly holding back annoyance. "Go ahead and put the phone on speaker and get back to it; I'm sure it was ever so important." He's not any more or less condescending just because he's mad at Peter, so Jon taps the phone onto speaker mode and happily takes Peter's cock back into his mouth. Elias starts reading Peter the riot act, ranting about having to call him more than once. Peter mutters some excuses as he continues to fill out his invoice. 

Jon settles in, suckling slightly. He likes warming Peter's cock because he doesn't mind a bit of stimulation. Elias always punishes him if he moves too much or tries to swallow the saliva pooling in his mouth. Peter isn't nearly so sensitive and dislikes mess. Jon's done some research on asexuality, he's come to some ill-fitting concepts for himself that he's still turning over, but, while he doesn't quite think Peter is ace, he'd come across a rather interesting post by someone who seemed to have a lot of the same hangups. This is the closest he's allowed to get to cuddling Peter, at any rate. 

Elias eventually sighs, tired of going unheard, and says, "And what about my pet? What have you done to him?" Jon makes some noise in the back of his throat, rousing slightly at being acknowledged.

"I object to that, Elias, I rather think he's having a good time,"

"I didn't ask whether he was enjoying himself, idiot, I asked _what you'd done_ , I didn't realize your listening comprehension was so compromised by the Lonely." Jon's always surprised by how mean these two can get to each other and still seem to be madly in love, though he'd guess that if he were to ask them about it, they'd deny it. Jon's a voyeur into their relationship, fickle as it is, and he can see it in the way Peter touches Elias' elbow when they cross paths in the kitchen. He can see it in the way Elias' nose scrunches when Peter tells a joke, like he wants to laugh, but doesn't want to give his husband the satisfaction. He can see it in the way they whisper and laugh on those rare nights when Jon can barely submit himself to being touched and Peter and Elias take to each other in bed. It had been anxiety inducing when Jon was a new interloper into their relationship, but after all these years, Jon's just _comfortable_ with them. Peter's rarely home anyway, and Elias always has some scheme or another; he's always smirking about the house. 

Sometimes Jon feels victimized by his scheming. He's just a regular person, he doesn't have any power to protect himself from his master's contemporaries, and not all those people just want to fuck him, sometimes they _scare_ him. And it's not that most of them are scary in and of themselves, M. Hopworth notwithstanding, it's that they revel in it. They want him to scream, they want him to cry, they want him hurt, and he's frankly tired of it. It's one of the reasons he likes Peter so much. Peter's power is soothing to the nerves, a balm when Elias has made another mistake which has gotten him hurt. 

Not that he blames Elias for it, he knows that Elias is just a bit scatterbrained when it comes to human limitations. 

"You know, Elias, you're being awfully bold when I've got your little pet here in the palm of my hand," Peter says, at length. "I might be tempted to just take him for myself. He's quiet enough."

"Shut _up_ , Peter, you belland. He already belongs to you."

"Does he?" Peter gets a fistful of Jon's hair and pulls him off. Jon whines in the back of his throat but meets Peter's critical eye. He's not sure what his face looks like, but Peter seems satisfied. 

"What's mine is yours," says Elias, tinny and annoyed through the phone. Like it was something he should've known. Peter stifles a smile. He leans down to give Jon a sweet little kiss on the forehead. Jon mews softly in thanks. Peter smacks his cheek affectionately and puts him back where he belongs.

"I suppose you’re right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! 
> 
> you can find me on [ twitter](https://twitter.com/maatition) if that's ur bag!


End file.
